How Deep Is Your Love?
by Legend Red
Summary: Evie thinks about the things she went through and her relationship with Doug. Evie/Doug. Oneshot.


_First fanfic in a long time. Anyways, I was interested in Descendants for while before it premiered, and I was interested even more after watching it. This is the first time in a long time that a Disney Channel Original Movie made me feel this way. My favorite character in Descendants is Evie, and this story gives her perspective on the relationship she has with Doug, among other things. My first oneshot and my first completed fanfic. I do not own Descendants, Disney does. Here's the story:_

Evie was in her dorm room one warm day at Auradon Prep, laying on her bed. Her roommate Mal went on a date with her boyfriend Ben, while Jay and Carlos were playing video games in their dorm. She on the other hand, was thinking about Doug, and how he makes her feel.

Before coming to Auradon Prep, she was raised to believe that beauty was the most important thing for a woman, and that a woman needs to use it to attract suitors. In her case, it was to attract princes. However, coming to Auradon Prep changed all of that. The first Prince she met, Ben, had no interest in her advances, and the other one, Chad. Well, she didn't want to talk about or even think about him.

This was also around the time she realized that she could be more than a pretty face. Doug was the first one to notice her interest in Science, and wondered why she used her Magic Mirror to get the answers to questions she already knows. And unlike Chad, who called her a gold digger and angered her friends, Doug was nice to her and would never hurt her. In fact, that time where he avoided Evie was caused by Chad, who wanted nothing to do with her. And apparently, he didn't want to his 'friends' to be connected to those he deemed villains.

This was one of the times where she would despise the fact that she is a daughter of a villain, the Evil Queen. In fact, Evie was raised to be the next version of her mother. Her friends also hated this, and they were the only ones who could empathize with her. Which was why they become close friends. On the other hand, Doug didn't come from that world. He came from a world where he was raised by parents who loved him, even if they weren't kings and queens. He showed kindness to her to the point where he felt sorry enough to fall in love with her.

She was thinking too much. The humidity finally caught up to her. When she got up from her bed to try to open the window, she heard a knock on the door. Mal wasn't supposed to be back this early. But she shut down any more assumptions and walked right to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Doug.

"Hi Evie," he said, "May I come in?" She was at a loss for words.

"Sure," she replied after a few seconds. She stepped out of his way to let him walk into the room. She closed the door behind him.

He walked to the center of the room, where he was waiting for Evie to speak. Likewise, Evie was waiting for Doug to speak. After a few moments, Evie broke the silence.

"Doug," she said, "I don't know how to say this, but. . ."

"But?" he asked as she looked at him curiosly. She figured out what she was going to say.

"When I was living in the Isle, my mother, the Evil Queen, never showed any love to me. She thought of me as a means to an end, to accomplish her life long goal of marrying a prince. To accomplish this, she taught me how to cook, how to clean, how to apply makeup, and how to sew. At first, I was more than happy to go along with my mother's plan. But now, after spending time at Auradon Prep, I didn't want to go along with it anymore."

"Why not?'"

"Well, it turns out that all the princes I met weren't interested in me, and the one time I tried to pursue a prince, he manipulated me into doing his work and then tried to get me in trouble twice. I closed up my heart to avoid any more pain from anyone else."

"Evie, that's terrible. You don't deserve to be hurt, and you shouldn't close yourself off. I, I. . . I love you Evie." Her jaw dropped. She didn't know how to feel about it. On one hand, she didn't want to be hurt again. On the other, Doug was the only guy in school outside of Jay and Carlos that showed her kindness and cared for her. She decided to go with her heart for this one.

"I love you too, Doug. In a more than friends sort of way." Then, she stepped forward and planted a kiss on Doug's lips. He was shocked at first, and then he went with it and closed his eyes. Her hands slid behind his neck, while his arms wrapped around her waist. They pulled back from the kiss.

"So, Evie, is this your first kiss?" Doug asked.

"Maybe," said Evie with a sly smile. Then they went back to the kiss. She didn't expect this to happen, and she definitely didn't expect to push him into the bed she was just laying on. As they were kissing, their tongues slipped through their moves and met.

"So what is this I hear about sex?" asked Evie after pulling away from the kiss.

 _First time writing romance of any kind. I don't normally write these kinds of stories, so it's a good change of pace. That last line spoken by Evie came from my interpretation of the character, where because of her mother wanting her to get married, Evie decides to explore the idea of sex after her experiences at Auradon. An act of rebellion against her mother, she would achieve this by being sexually liberated and having a BDSM fetish. I think I've gone too far with it. Anyway, look out for my rebooted Young Justice: Season Three fanfic coming later this month or in October. Thanks for reading and leave a review._


End file.
